Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a clamper and a device using the same, and more particularly to a clamper for clamping an object and a device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of an image device such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) or a LCD television, user often disposes an image capturing device on the top thereof for capturing an image, wherein the image capturing device is, for example, network camera such as Webcam, etc. Or, a cell phone, tablet or an event data recorder (EDR) disposed within a car is fixed by a clamper. In addition, an application of a digital camera being fixed to the cell phone by a clamper is also getting popular, and the clamper also may be designed in single body for unity of appearance.
However, in conventional method, a clamping head of a conventional clamper is only opened or closed by manual method and can't be opened automatically, and the tightness of the clamping head is adjusted only by manual method. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use the conventional clamper.